Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionrigth zum Archiv Bild:Gunray_Sidious.jpg Gruß: --Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:58, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET)...may the force be with you! Deine Benutzerseite Hallo Lord Anakin! Ansich spricht nichts dagegen, Teile aus anderen Benutzerseiten zu kopieren aber das fixierte Bild ist ja so ziemlich 1:1 von meiner benutzerseite kopiert! Nichtmal der Text ist abgeändert! Bitte verändere das Bild und den Text, dass ist nicht wirklich schwer :-) MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:48, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schaut doch gleich besser aus! Ich danke dir! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:54, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS:Kann ich dich zu meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen? :Klar--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:58, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Okay. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:59, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Hallo Lord Anakin, Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass man ein Archiv erst ab einer Größe von 32kb einrichten darf, und deine Diskussionsseite ist viel kleiner. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:57, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Als ich das Archiv eingerichtet habe stand oben 34kb --Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:01, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke das geht so in Ordnung so, hab das auch zuerst gedacht, hab dann aber genau nachgekuckt, und der Grund für das Archivieren einer Disku ist, dass manche Browser ab eben 32KB Probleme haben könnten. Da aber der ganze Code mit dem zentriert, der Tabelle, und der ganze Kopf noch drin ist, ist die Disku so groß gewesen, aber das Archiv noch nicht... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:05, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) nochmal zentriert ...und wo ich grad noch dabei bin, das sieht echt net so übersichtlich aus, mit dem zentriert hier in der Diskussion... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:07, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nicht beendete Diskussion Im Archiv befindet sich unter der Überschrift "VIDEO" noch ein unbeantworteter Kommentar von mir. Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:30, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Lass diese Sache mit den zwei Bildern am Rand auf deiner Benutzerseite besser, die nerven in meinen Augen nur und kümmere dich erstmal ein bisschen um das Layout deiner Seite, bevor du dauernd Inhalte hinzufügst :). :O.K. dann beantworte ich sie jetzt.Das sind Schludrigskeit Fehler das hat man noch öfters in meinem Alter.MfG--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:41, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Lies einfach mal ein paar Bücher und schau noch einmal per Vorschau in das rein was du geschrieben hast :). Ich schau mir einmal deine komplette Seite durch und korrigier die Fehler, danach hör ich auf diese Seite zu beobachten. Wenn du was dagegen hast, kannst du die Änderung ja einfach rückgängig machen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 02:21, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::O.K.--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:27, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anti-Vandalismus Task Force Lord Anikan wie wird man dort Mitglied.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:23, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :da er anscheinend nicht da ist antworte ich ma schnell für ihn. Du fügst einfach ' bei deinen Babeln ein und schon erscheint das Babel und du bist Mitglied ;-) 18:30, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Übrigens, wenn dir die Babelvorlage nicht gefällt, kannst du auch in die Kategorie kommen, indem du Kategorie:Anti-Vandalismus Task Force irgendwo auf deiner Benutzerseite eingibst. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 18:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das macht eigentlich immer ganz unten, wegen der Übersicht. 18:44, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:30, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kopie! Hey, Lord Anakin, es ist nicht sehr freundlich, einfach den Begrüßungstext einer anderen Diskussion zu kopieren! Deine Box ist Kits Box! Mach dir doch bitte eine eigene. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:39, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ok,später--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:38, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Trotzdem solltest du sofort den Text löschen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:41, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Übrigens wollte ich dich mal daran erinnern, dass du deine Diskussion "wenn ich Zeit habe", mal zentrieren wolltest. Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir übrigens sagen, wie das geht oder es dir machen, es ist nicht so super schwer. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:59, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich meinte nicht, dass du nur ein paar Wörter aus der Box ändern solltest, sondern eine ganz eigene Box erstellen sollst. Es genügt nicht, das Bild auszutauschen und die Namen zu ändern. Mach bitte deine eigene Box, oder belass es einfach ohne (wie ich zum Beispiel). Ich hab übrigens noch eine Frage: Ich glaube dir nämlich nicht, dass deine Tastatur kaputt ist, sonst hättest du dir lange eine neue geholt. Zudem ist es unglaubwürdig, dass die Tastatur zufälligerweise gerade an den Wörtern, die von vielen falsch geschrieben werden, Fehler einsetzt. Das geht nämlich gar nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:59, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kurzer Test (Ignorieren) Ich wollte mal sagen, dass zum Testen der da ist und nicht die eigene Diskussionsseite. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:42, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das weiß ich wollte ja auch nur wissen wie man seine Signatur zur Vorlage macht.Beispiel: .Ret--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hat sich geklärt--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:26, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Jedipedianer Hi Lord Anakin, darf ich fragen wieso du die Vorlage:Jedipedianer verändert hast?Wenn du eine solche Vorlage haben willst erstell doch einfach eine neue anstatt eine zu modifizieren.--Tobias 16:33, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, sagen wir es so: er kann es nicht? Trotzdem ist es nicht angemessen, andere Vorlagen zu ändern -.- So könntest du ja in einem Artikel wie Luke Skywalker schreiben, wie deine Freundin aussieht... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:38, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Über meine Freundin kann man nicht mehr sagen als:süß.Eigentlich wollt ich nur ne neue erstellen. 16:54, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zentriert So jetzt "Hatte ich mal zeit" und habe die Disku lingsbüngig gemacht. --15:29, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST)